


4 décembre

by MaeLovesStories



Series: 31 jours de décembre [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Getting Back Together, M/M, POV Roronoa Zoro
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21514777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: Prompt 4 : "On sortait ensemble il y a des années et on s'est croisés dans le bar de notre ville natale et merde, t'es plus beau que jamais, t'es célibataire ? Embrassons-nous."
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Zoro/Sanji
Series: 31 jours de décembre [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550686
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	4 décembre

**4 décembre**

Appuyé au comptoir, Zoro sirotait tranquillement sa bière. Il entendait les autres discuter et s'amuser derrière lui. Il se sentait bien. La période des fêtes de fin d'année approchait. Il n'aimait d'ordinaire pas trop ce moment de l'année, mais cette fois-ci les choses semblaient différentes. Il se sentait en paix, à la fois avec lui-même, mais aussi avec son environnement. Il approchait de la trentaine et commençait tout juste à se sentir bien dans sa peau d'adulte. Il avait un métier qui lui convenait, des amis fidèles, il voyait son père une ou deux fois par semaine. Que demander de plus ? Certes il était célibataire, mais la situation lui convenait pour le moment. Il n'avait besoin de personne pour se sentir bien. Tout ce qu'il faisait, il le faisait d'abord pour lui et c'était incroyablement satisfaisant. Contrairement à ce que la société voulait faire croire, on était tout aussi légitime en étant seul qu'en étant en couple. Zoro n'aimait pas trop les cases et les étiquettes. Il était lui-même et c'était tout ce qui importait à ses yeux. 

Lorsqu'il entendit son nom, il attrapa son verre et rejoignit ses amis. Il fut accueilli par des sourires et des claques amicales sur l'épaule. Zoro en était sûr aujourd'hui, il n'échangerait sa place pour rien au monde.

La soirée avança. Il faisait chaud dans le bar. Zoro remonta les manches de sa chemise. Il avait décroché de la conversation et laissait son regard errer sur les autres clients. La plupart était en groupe, et tous semblaient s'amuser. Une tête blonde près du comptoir attira son attention. Même après toutes ces années, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir cette pensée chaque fois qu'il voyait quelqu'un avec cette couleur de cheveux. Auparavant, il ressentait de la douleur et se sentait un peu pathétique. Maintenant tout ce qu'il éprouvait c'était de la nostalgie. Cette période de sa vie était terminée depuis longtemps, et il avait fini par l'accepter. 

Lorsque la personne se retourna et qu'il découvrit son visage, Zoro sentit sa bouche s'ouvrir sous la surprise. Son cœur manqua un battement. C'était lui. Il avait peut-être accepté ce qui s'était passé il y avait des années, mais ses sentiments n'avaient pas changés pour autant. Et il en eut la preuve à cet instant. Sa beauté lui coupa le souffle. Ses traits étaient plus matures, et il avait changé sa frange de côté. Il était magnifique. Encore plus que dans ses souvenirs.

Il ne remarqua pas le silence qui l'entourait à présent, tout occupé par son examen détaillé.

— Zoro ?

— Zoro, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu fais une attaque ?

La petite voix affolée de Chopper le ramena à la réalité. Il ne répondit rien et se contenta de montrer la direction dans laquelle il regardait d'un mouvement de menton. Tous tournèrent la tête, et tous restèrent stupéfaits.

Lorsqu'il était parti, il avait bien fait comprendre à tout le monde qu'il ne reviendrait jamais dans ce trou perdu. Il avait de l'ambition. Zoro ne lui en voulait pas. Lui aussi avait pensé à partir à un moment de sa vie. Mais il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il avait compris ses envies, ses aspirations, et il l'avait incité à réaliser ses projets, même si son cœur avait été brisé par la même occasion. Du jour où il avait disparu dans le train, il n'avait plus eu de nouvelles de lui. Et le voilà qui revenait ici, après toutes ces années. 

Il paraissait bien portant, ses vêtements étaient de qualité. Il semblait seul et Zoro fut content de ce détail, même si c'était quelque chose d'incroyablement égoïste à penser. Sentant probablement le poids de tous les regards portés sur lui, il les repéra enfin. Zoro le vit déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam proéminente trahissant sa nervosité. Puis il avança dans leur direction et ce fut au tour de Zoro de déglutir. Il ne savait pas du tout comment lui parler après tout ce temps. 

Il laissa ses amis faire. Ils l'accueillirent assez froidement au début. Zoro avait le regard fixé sur lui et observait chacune de ses réactions. Il l'écouta parler en quelques mots de sa situation en ville, et de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici ce soir. Zoro comprit aussitôt qu'il ne leur disait pas tout. Il cachait quelque chose d'importance.

Robin l'invita à s'asseoir avec eux. Il hésita mais accepta finalement. Sanji l'avait évité jusque-là, mais leurs regards se croisèrent enfin. Quelque chose passa entre eux. Comme une reconnaissance. Même après tout ce temps, ils se comprenaient. Zoro avait cette impression de bien-être qu'on ressentait en rentrant chez soi après une longue journée de travail. Ces yeux bleus étaient sa maison. Une paix encore plus profonde que celle qu'il ressentait jusqu'à présent s'empara de lui. Il se détendit sur sa chaise. Il sentait son regard s'adoucir. Il détourna les yeux. Il ne voulait pas que Sanji voit tous les sentiments qu'il avait encore pour lui. Il avait probablement tourné la page depuis longtemps et Zoro devait en faire de même.

L'ambiance se réchauffa après quelques temps, l'alcool aidant certainement. Zoro saturait à nouveau de tout ce bruit et de toute cette attention. Il s'excusa et alla faire remplir son verre au comptoir. Il s'installa sur un tabouret et tenta de respirer calmement. Il ne savait pas trop quoi penser du retour de Sanji. Il ne voulait pas se faire trop d'espoir.

Un verre se posa près du sien. Il n'avait pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui c'était. Il le reconnaîtrait les yeux fermés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Sanji semblait ne pas savoir par où commencer.

— Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il finalement.

Sa voix n'était pas très assurée. Il devait se demander s'il avait le droit de lui parler comme ça.

— Bien, répondit-il sans tarder. Et toi ?

— On fait aller, répondit-il vaguement.

Cela conforta les soupçons de Zoro. Il se passait quelque chose.

— Tu restes longtemps ?

La question lui échappa. Mais il avait besoin de savoir.

— Probablement.

— C’est-à-dire ?

Sanji regarda derrière eux comme pour vérifier que personne n'écoutait. Une fois satisfait, il répondit à sa question, la tête penchée sur son verre.

— J'ai emménagé chez mon vieux, admit-il. J'ai perdu mon travail et je suis bientôt à court d'argent. Pathétique hein ?

— Non, répondit aussitôt Zoro. Ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

— Peut-être, mais ça arrive à moi, le type qui est parti en ville faire carrière et fortune. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu mon temps. D'avoir gâché tout ce que j'avais de bien dans ma vie.

Il tourna enfin la tête vers lui, et Zoro découvrit des larmes dans ses yeux. Elles refusaient de tomber, mais elles étaient tout de même là. Il devait avoir eu bien des difficultés ces dernières années. Sans réfléchir, il posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra en signe de réconfort. Il n'avait jamais aimé le voir triste.

— Tu peux recommencer à zéro ici, lui dit-il. Ou ailleurs. Il n'est pas trop tard.

Sanji soupira, les yeux fixés sur leurs mains jointes. 

— Ce que je regrette le plus, dit-il d'une voix tremblante, c'est de t'avoir laissé derrière.

Zoro ferma les yeux. La douleur qu'il avait ressentie le jour où il lui avait annoncé la nouvelle revenait en force.

— Je n'ai peut-être pas le droit de te dire ça après tout ce temps, continua Sanji, mais je ne t'ai jamais oublié. Je t'aime toujours autant.

Zoro rouvrit les yeux. Une larme coulait le long de sa joue pâle. Zoro l'essuya de son pouce d'un geste tendre. Les paupières de Sanji papillonnèrent, et d'autres larmes tombèrent.

— Moi aussi je t'aime toujours, avoua-t-il la gorge nouée.

L'espoir apparut dans les grands yeux bleus. Zoro n'hésita plus. Cette fois-ci ce serait différent. Il était prêt à recommencer avec lui. Il serait là pour l'aider et le soutenir. Et Sanji serait là aussi pour lui. Doucement, il se pencha vers lui, son regard tombant sur ses lèvres. Il s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de sa bouche. Son souffle se coupa lorsque Sanji combla la distance. Leurs lèvres se retrouvèrent, familières malgré le temps passé.

Zoro pouvait maintenant dire qu'il avait tout ce qu'il voulait dans la vie. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Un bon travail, des amis fidèles, et celui qui allait certainement devenir l'homme de sa vie. Le mois de décembre n'était pas si mauvais après tout.


End file.
